customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney Classics (1988-2002) (battybarney2014's version)
Here are the classic Barney episodes, videos, specials, birthday specials, anniversary specials, holiday specials, live shows, albums and other series from 1988-2002 in the Barney franchise. Barney & the Backyard Gang (1988-1991) # Our Friend, Barney # The Backyard Show # Three Wishes # A Day at the Beach # Waiting for Santa # Let's Be Healthy # The Backyard Gang Sleepover # Campfire Sing-Along # Barney Goes to School # Barney in Concert # Rock with Barney Barney & Friends First Generation (1992-1995) Season 1 (1992) # The Queen of Make-Believe # My Family's Just Right for Me # Playing It Safe # Hop to It! # Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! # Four Seasons Day # The Treasure of Rainbow Beard # Going Places! # Caring Means Sharing # Down on Barney's Farm # What's That Shadow? # Happy Birthday, Barney! # Alphabet Soup! # Our Earth, Our Home # Let's Help Mother Goose! # Be a Friend # I Just Love Bugs # When I Grow Up... # 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! # Practice Makes Music # Hi, Neighbor! # A Camping We Will Go! # A Splash Party, Please # Carnival of Numbers # A World of Music # Doctor Barney is Here! # Oh, What a Day! # Home Sweet Homes # Hola, Mexico! # Everyone is Special Season 2 (1993) # Help Protect the Earth # This is the Way We Walk the Beach # Falling for Autumn! # Grandparents are Grand! (1993 Version) # May I Help You? # Red, Blue and Circles Too! # Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose! # Hoo's in the Forest? # I Can Do That! # Grown-Ups for a Day! # That's a Home to Me # It's Day Time, It's Night Time # Wild, Wild, West Barney! # Winter's Wonderful # Picture This! # Baby Bop's Brother, BJ # Look at Me, I'm 3! # The Exercise Circus! # My Favorite Things # The Dentist Makes Me Smile # Stop, Look and Be Safe! # An Adventure in Make-Believe # The Alphabet Zoo # Having Tens of Fun! # Barney's Very Silly Day! # I am a Fine Musician # Around the World We Go # Barney's Opposite Day # No Matter Where They Are # A Very Special Delivery! Season 3 (1995) # Shawn and the Beanstalk # If the Shoe Fits... # Room for Everyone # I Can Be a Firefighter! # Shopping for a Surprise! # On the Move # A Welcome Home # Classical Cleanup # Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends # Gone Fishing! # At Home with Animals # It's Raining, It's Pouring... # Camera Safari # Who's Who on the Choo Choo? # Are We There Yet? # Ship, Ahoy! # Hats Off to BJ! # Up We Go! # Any Way You Slice It # Twice is Nice! Second Generation (1997-2000) Season 4 (1997) # First Day of School # Is Everybody Happy? # Pennies, Nickels, Dimes # We've Got Rhythm # Tick Tock Clocks! # Waiting for Mr. MacRooney # Let's Build Together # It's Tradition # A Picture of Health # Play Ball! # A Different Kind of Mystery # Let's Pretend with Barney (1997 Version) # Going on a Bear Hunt # Let's Eat # Tree-Mendous Trees # Good, Clean Fun! # Easy, Breezy Day! # All Mixed Up # E-I-E-I-O # Once a Pond a Time # Oh, Brother...She's My Sister # All Around the World Season 5 (1998) # Books are Fun! # Trading Places # Safety First! # Circle of Friends # The One and Only You # Barney's Band # Good Manners # Going Fishing! # A Big Parade of Numbers # We Always Clean Up # Try It, You'll Like It! # Colors All Around # Howdy, Friends! # Seven Days a Week # We've Got Shoes # That's Hats # The Four Seasons of Fun # Hidden Treasures # A Royal Welcome # Sweet as Honey # First Things First! # Aunt Rachel is Here! # Here Kitty, Kitty! (1998 Version) # A Home for Dogs # It's a Rainy Day! # Easy Does It! # What's in a Name? # Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Birthday! # A Very Special Mouse # A Package of Friendship Season 6 (1999-2000) # Stick with Imagination! # Itty Bitty Bugs # Sailing, Sailing # Grandparents are Grand! (1999 Version) # Snack Time! # A Sunny, Snowy Day # Puttin' on a Show # You've Got to Have Art # Five Kinds of Fun! # Count Me In! # Who's Who at the Zoo? # Birthday Olé # What's That Shadow? (1999 Version) # Down on Grandpa's Farm # Down By the Station # Riding in the Car # Listen to the Sounds in the Forest # We Like the Colors and Shapes # Barney's Wonderful Sleepover # Excellent Exercise! # Brushing Up on Teeth # That's What Friends are For # Good Job! # It's Home to Me # That Sounds Like an Opposite to Me! # Flying in an Airplane # Laugh with Me! # How Does Your Garden Grow? # You Can Do It! # Here Comes the Firetruck! # Ready, Set, Go! # You are Special Barney Home Videos First Generation (1992-1997) # Barney's Magical Musical Adventure # Barney's Magical Christmas # Love to Read, with Barney # Barney's Make-Believe Adventure # Barney Live! in New York City # Imagination Island # Bedtime with Barney # Getting Ready for School # Barney Safety # Barney Songs # Barney's Talent Show # Barney's Fun & Games # Barney's Patriotic Sing-Along # Let's Start a Band! # Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons # Let's Show Respect # Once Upon a Time # A Day in the Park with Barney # Barney's Sense-Sational Day # Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! # Barney's Musical Scrapbook # Barney's Treehouse Fun Second Generation (1997-2002) # Camp WannaRunnaRound # Barney's Adventure Bus # Barney's Good Day, Good Night # It's Time for Counting # Barney in Outer Space # Barney's Big Surprise # Barney's "I Can Do" Show # Barney's Halloween Party # My Party with Barney # Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie # Barney's First Adventures # Sing & Dance with Barney # What a World We Share # Walk Around the Block with Barney # Let's Play School # Barney's Animal Friends # Barney's Thanksgiving Party # Barney's Night Before Christmas # More Barney Songs # More Barney Safety # Let's Play Games with Barney # Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm # Barney's Patriotic Parade # Barney's Fun-Filled Adventure # Barney's Super Singing Circus # Come on Over to Barney's House # Be My Valentine, Love Barney # Barney's Musical Castle # Barney's Wonderful World of Friends # Our Beautiful Earth # Let's Exercise with Barney # Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes # Let's Go to the Zoo # Barney's Pajama Party # You Can Be Anything # Happy Easter, Love Barney # Barney's Very Special Day # Barney's Beach Party # Round and Round We Go Birthday Specials # Happy Birthday, Barney! # Look at Me, I'm 3! # Barney's Big Surprise # My Party with Barney # Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Birthday! # Birthday Olé Anniversary Specials # Sing & Dance with Barney Holiday Specials # Waiting for Santa # Barney's Magical Christmas # Barney's Patriotic Sing-Along # A Day in the Park with Barney (Holiday Show Variant) # Barney's Halloween Party # Barney's Thanksgiving Party # Barney's Night Before Christmas # Barney's Patriotic Parade # Be My Valentine, Love Barney # Happy Easter, Love Barney Live Shows # Barney in Concert # Barney Live! in New York City # Barney's Big Surprise # Barney's Musical Castle Theme Park Shows # A Day in the Park with Barney # Barney's Theatre Music Cassette/CD # Barney in Concert (Time Life) # Barney's Favorites Vol. 1 # Barney's Make-Believe Adventure # Barney Live! in New York City # Imagination Island # Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 # Barney's Favorites Vol. 3 # Barney's Sleepytime Songs # Barney's Favorites Vol. 4 # A Day in the Park with Barney # Run, Jump, Skip and Sing # Barney's Big Surprise! Live on Stage # Happy Holidays Love, Barney # Barney's Sing-Along: In Outer Space # Barney's Great Adventure: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack # Barney's Patriotic Songs # Barney's Great Adventure Sing-Along # Barney's Sing-Along: Halloween Party # Songs in the Key of Purple # I Love to Sing with Barney # Barney's A Great Day for Learning # Barney's Sing-Along: Let's Play School ''' # Barney's Night Before Christmas # Barney's Sing-Along: Night Before Christmas # Barney for Baby: Love and Lullabies # Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm # Barney's Greatest Hits: The Early Years # '''Happy Halloween, Love Barney # Barney's Favorite Songs # Barney's Sing-Along: Super Singing Circus # Barney's Sing-Along: Be My Valentine, Love Barney ''' # Barney's Musical Castle LIVE! # Barney Rocks! # Let's Go to the Zoo Outside North America Spanish # Tributo a Barni # Las Canciones de Barney # '''Apartamento de Una Fantasía de Barney # ¡Barney en vivo! En Nueva York # La Isla de La Imaginación # Las Canciones de Barney 3 # Un Día en El Parque con Barney # La Gran Sorpresa de Barney # Feliz Navidad con amor Barney # Las Canciones de Barney 2 # Vamos Juntos a Cantar # El Castillo Musical de Barney # Las Canciones Patrióticas de Barney # Las Canciones Favoritas de Barney # A Dormir con Barney # Los Versos Favoritos de Barney # Feliz Halloween con amor Barney # Barney Rocks! (En Español!) German # Barney's Lieblingslieder # Barney's Insel der Fantasie Hebrew # Hashirim Shel Barney # Yom Huledet Sameach # Yadayim Lemala Al Harosh Korean # Baniwa Chingudeul Theme Song Collection